


Hands to Yourself

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: Chrom took a shaky breath.  He did not release Robin's hands, though he met no resistance.  "First of all, I'm going to need you to keep your hands to yourself--"--Body worship, m!Robin x Chrom





	Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and found it in my Google docs today. I don't normally post or write this kind of thing, so uh forgive me?

The evening glow washed over the roll of Robin's body. He slept, half under the blanket with his face smooshed into the pillow on Chrom’s side.

Chrom didn't bother closing the curtains; the other windows at this height were just tiny blips peppering similar skyscrapers across the street. Open to the world where no prying eyes could see. A pocket of stillness above the cacophony of cars and passersby.

Chrom watched the sun draw across the hardwood. Robin mumbled something and clutched the pillow tighter, face turning to one side.

Everything about that body was beautiful to Chrom. The delicate weave of muscles under dark skin. The feathery white hair wreathed around his head. Delicate lashes but strong brows. The angles of his cheekbones mirrored in collarbones and hipbones. The meat of his thighs, one revealed from under the blanket. 

A smile tugged Chrom's lip. The mattress groaned as he turned to brush the bangs from Robin's face. He drew in to press a tender kiss to edge of his brow. His lips lingered.

Robin stirred. "Hn? S'late..."

Chrom chuckled but pulled back. "Late by whose standards? It's only 8pm, Robin."

"Oh..." Robin blinked and sat up, tousled and bleary. He stretched through a yawn and settled down again. "I was on the couch...?" 

He glanced to the backing of the couch, tucked away into the corner with another armchair and the tv mounted on the wall. His computer lay open and pulsing on the coffee table still, wedged between several stacks of books that no longer fit on an overflowing bookshelf. The living room was adjacent to a little counter space that functioned as a kitchen.

"Yeah," Chrom said, "You fell asleep around noon after working all night. I hope you don't mind that I moved you. The couch isn't exactly the most comfortable place to spend the night."

"My back thanks you," Robin mumbled. He rubbed his eyes once again.

"You work so hard," Chrom said, gathering Robin into his arms. 

Moments like these felt sacred. Chrom soaked in the rise and fall of Robin's chest. 

"You should relax more," Chrom continued, "The last thing I want to see is you getting burned out." His fingers teased through Robin's hair.

Robin hummed. "I'll consider it." He nosed upward. His lips grazed Chrom's jaw. "But I've had my nap for now and I'm no longer tired." A hand found Chrom's bicep.

"Are you hungry?" Chrom asked. "We can order in."

Robin pulled away just enough that he could hit Chrom with the force of hooded eyes. 

"Maybe in a little bit." Robin tugged the tanktop from over his own head and tossed it across the room. Then, he extricated himself from Chrom's arms and laid back, legs spreading just enough for an invitation “I had a good dream. You were in it.” Dusty light seeped across exposed skin. 

When Chrom didn't make a move, he reiterated: "You can't just scratch my scalp like that expect to get away with it." He tugged his boxers down over his hips.

Chrom swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He drew a hallowed breath. "You sure know how to woo a man, Robin." 

"The one that matters, anyway," Robin said. A flicker of mischief twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Chrom's heart skipped a beat at that little smirk, and he drew up into his legs. One hand cupped Robin's cheek as he kissed him long and slow. He parted with a little gasp, then went for the skin between Robin's jaw and his neck. He felt Robin's groan as a vibration against his teeth. Robin's hands snaked up to tangle in his hair, directing his kisses toward his collarbone. Then, one hand reached down to tug at Chrom's hoodie zipper to expose his undershirt.

Grunting, Chrom shrugged out of it and the shirt. He kicked off his jeans before surging forward again to pepper kisses to Robin's face. A sly hand slipped down and wrapped around Chrom's cock.

Chrom froze.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked.

Chrom nodded, but took Robin's hand in his own. Carefully, he pulled it upwards.

"What...are you doing?" Robin asked. 

Chrom captured his other hand.

Then, tugging both hands above Robin's head in one of his own, he pinned them down by the wrists, and sank down so his lips were just by Robin's ear. "Bear with me, Robin. If it's okay with you, there's something I want to try."

"Um, sure," Robin said, "Am I going to need a safe word?"

"All you ever have to say is stop," Chrom said. 

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Chrom took a shaky breath. He did not release Robin's hands, though he met no resistance. "First of all, I'm going to need you to keep your hands to yourself--"

Robin grunted. "You ask a lot of me."

"--I know," Chrom said. He chuckled and nipped at Robin's ear. "But for once, I'm going to do all the work."

He felt Robin shiver beneath him.

Taking this as encouragement, he continued. His voice was low, barely a murmur. "I want to take my time. I want to appreciate every inch of you. Is that okay?"

Robin swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

"Hands to yourself," Chrom reminded him. "They can’t move from where I put them, got it?"

Robin squirmed. "If you insist."

How odd it felt, being the one who called the shots. Robin usually had a retort, but he lay quiet, watching Chrom carefully as he released his wrists. True to his word, Robin did not move his hands from above his head.

"Okay," Chrom said, as if to steel himself. His hands hovered as if he didn't know where to start, but his eyes savored Robin's every angle. 

"What's gotten into you?" Robin asked, watching him. 

Chrom put a finger to Robin’s lips. “Nothing.”

He finally touched him, palms slipping from his chest down to his stomach and then up again. Robin’s skin was warm. He teased at the white hairs trailing down the centerline of his stomach to pool at his groin. Robin’s stomach flinched beneath his fingertips. Chrom savored the little gasp. 

Then his fingertips skittered over his hipbones, pressing into the crevices there as if experiencing them for the first time. He examined the dips between Robin’s ribs this way, then traced his collarbone and down his sternum. Goosebumps bloomed over Robin’s arms and thighs. He took a shuddered breath, opening his mouth as if to speak but clamping it shut again. Instead he watched Chrom quietly.

Chrom had moved to pressing gentle kisses to his chest, pausing a moment to rest his ear over Robin’s heartbeat. It skipped a beat when those hands wandered down to grasp his hips, then brushed under Robin’s body across the small of his back. Robin strained his hips upward. Chrom’s hands slipped over his ass with a gentle squeeze, then grazed up to investigate his shoulderblades and up over his shoulders. He massaged in fistfuls. 

A moan rolled from Robin’s throat. His fingers twitched, but he kept his hands in place, toes curling as Chrom pressed open mouthed kisses into his neck. He explored, caressed, and rubbed for what must have been an hour.

“You’re beautiful,” Chrom breathed against him. He inhaled, tasting sweat and spice.

Fresh goosebumps crept across Robin’s flesh.

Chrom sat back and drank in the sight of him. The evening light sank further into dusk, pressing hallowed darkness where the lamps faded. Chrom took a reverent breath. This time his hands pressed into Robin’s inner thighs. They left little white marks that faded once he released.

Robin glowered, eyes fixing into Chrom’s then darting down again, a silent request.

Chrom shook his head. “Soon,” he whispered, as if afraid to break the quiet. He skittered his fingertips up and down Robin’s arms and over his deltoid a moment, peering fondly into his face. He studied the hook of his nose and the neat bow of his lips. His eyes were dilated, pupils nearly consuming dark irises in the low light and lust. 

Robin’s breath shortened. He trembled with the urge to grab Chrom’s face and kiss him. “Now,” he retorted, voice a whisper.

Chrom took his time sinking back down to his hips. He pressed kisses like prayers into his thighs, teeth grazing. Then he sucked until he’d left his mark right at one hip bone. He felt Robin squirm, and tugged his boxers a little lower. He paused to rub lube onto his hands, before wrapping a hand around Robin’s cock.

Chrom watched his jaw tighten. Saw his eyes flash with lust. Then he started to stroke him, slowly, taking in the way his fingers curled and his hips pressed forward. As he quickened his pace, Robin’s head fell to one side. His chest rose and fell with another breath. It rolled to the other side. Those lips parted into a silent O. Blush smeared across his cheeks. Sweat plastered his bangs to his forehead with each gasped breath.

“Chrom…” he managed, hips jerking in time with his movements. 

Chrom swallowed his words with fresh kisses, until he felt Robin shudder one last time and spill out hot. Immediately, he gathered Robin into his arms, peppering his face with kisses as he regained his breath. He stroked his hair and scratched his scalp then held him tight.

“You okay?” Chrom finally asked.

Robin rested a cheek against him, but could only manage to nod. The city outside gleamed with streetlights. Traffic had dwindled.

“What about you,” Robin managed.

Chrom chuckled somewhat sheepishly. “This is embarrassing, but it’s already taken care of.”

“Huh?”

“I--from watching you--”

Robin flicked his arm. “That’s gross. You’re gross.” But he laughed, melting into Chrom, his body a hum of white noise rather than anything else. He closed his eyes and soaked up Chrom’s body heat. “Chrom?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

  
  



End file.
